


Sandy Christmas

by LittleLonnie



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, newtina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLonnie/pseuds/LittleLonnie
Summary: Instead of traveling to a winter wonderland for Christmas Newt takes Tina to Egypt to explore some of the mytological creatures to be found in the sandy landscapes.





	Sandy Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quillandsaber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quillandsaber/gifts).



> I was a bit inspired by the locations from the first "the Mummy" movie (1999) so when I saw that the request of Newtina traveling to any location that wasn't England or New York this is where I ended.  
> Contains mild sexual content. 
> 
> English is not my native language, but I have used spellchecker on google in hopes for it to be a comfortable read.
> 
> Merry Christmas :)

_**Egypt, 1928** _

"Don't be afraid. It's completely safe," Newt assured Tina while strapping a massive glove onto her arm. One that reached all the way up to her elbow after it had fallen off twice.  
"I'm not afraid," the Auror defended,  
"I'm just not overly fond of the idea of having my arm burnt off if this thing keeps slipping off. One would think that of all the people in the world – you would understand that," she rolled her eyes when Newt only responded with a cheeky wink.

"There, it's on now," Newt assured, signaling for her to follow him out of the old building and onto the sandy ground surrounding them. There in the dark below some of the few trees at the edge of the Egyptian desert a young phoenix awaited them.  
"Alright so what exactly keeps it from burning through the glove?" Tina asked, admiring the gorgeous creature up close.  
"It's claws are not burning. And despite their ability to cause great damage and pain, the Phoenix can also be such a kind and loving creature and loyal to the core. We have spent two days with him now. He has observed you too," Newt explained,  
"You haven't given him any reason to fear you and he isn't showing any sign of aggression."

They had been in Egypt for almost a week now having had great luck in finding a family of Fwoopers without needing to take them in and just the other day they both met a Sphinx for the very first time. A truly horrifying experience particularly for Tina.  
The Phoenix however was a glorious discovery and although Newt had seen and dealt with the bird before he never tired of the beautiful creature.

Tina licked her lips and nodded. Focusing completely on the Phoenix as she held her protected arm in front of the bird. After a good minute of the fiery colored creature watching her with a head tilted in curiosity it finally moved off the branch and onto her arm.  
"Oh wow, he's heavy," Tina gasped, her face splitting into a wide, admiring smile. Risking a glance at Newt when the Phoenix had climbed onto her without the need of coaxing.  
"And this one isn't even fully grown yet. I was thinking about taking him with us. An old friend of mine has always expressed such fondness of the Phoenix, but they aren't easy to find if they don't want to be," the Magizoologist explained, both hands in his pockets as he watched her.  
"I think that sounds like an amazing thought, Newt. If these birds are as loyal as you say he'd have a friend for life," Tina sighed happily, lifting her free hand to gently stroke the red feathers.   
Dressed in khaki pants and white shirt unbuttoned to just above the belly button and sleeves rolled up - Newt didn't make any bad sight even next to a Phoenix. To the point where Tina's gaze returned to her lover more often once she felt safer with the creature on her arm.  
"What is it?" Newt asked, noticing her wandering gaze. His own gaze fluttering downwards in an almost shy-like manner when her smile softened.  
"Nothing. It's just-" Tina sighed and allowed the Phoenix to return to his tree on it's own accord,  
"Thank you for taking me with you. It's been amazing discovering these creatures with you. Even if right now I wouldn't mind discovering more of you," she quipped while unwrapping the glove from her arm.

Newt let out a soft snort of amusement at her words, watching her as she came back over to him and promptly popped the two bottom buttons of his shirt,  
"Improper Porpentina," he smiled, slipping his hand into hers when she started tugging him into the hotel they were staying at. The hotel wasn't large, but it was beautifully located at the edge of the desert and carefully decorated for a rather warm Christmas.  
"I find myself not minding being called Porpentina as much when you put Improper in front of it," she grinned, closing the door after them. Newt had specifically asked for a room on the ground floor which allowed them a direct exit to the small growth of trees where the Phoenix and a few Fwoopers inhibited. He had been there before and knew the owners as wizard friendly. Something Tina was still getting used to. Muggles and wizards so casually getting along in some places on earth. All while knowing about the other.

"How improper of you," Newt teased, using his wand to light the candles in their room. It might not be the kind of white ( _or wet_ ) Christmas he was used to growing up, but even with the red sand blowing in under the doors or open windows he wasn't going to complain. Somewhere along the way he had learned to appreciate his company if the surroundings wasn't what he was used to. Tina certainly didn't seem to mind either way particularly since she had been born to Jewish parents in the first place, but hadn't really followed their traditions either ever since her parents died.

"As if you mind," Tina kicked off her shoes and gave Newt a little nudge so he'd sit down on the bed. Holding onto his shoulders as she climbed onto his lap and straddled his hips. Moving her hands up to brush her thumbs over his cheeks and sand out of his unruly hair.  
"Well, improper or not, I appreciate you for coming along as well. You have reminded me that all company isn't bad company when it comes to people," he said, his own hands finding her blouse and tugged it gently out of her trousers,  
"Arms up," he told her quietly, smile widening as she obediently lifted her arms up so he could pull her blouse over her head. Leaving Newt pleasantly surprised to see that she had dropped her bra earlier that evening.  
"I love you," he sighed happily when she laughed at his reaction. His hands ever so gentle as he cupped her breasts while their lips met. A soft moan escaping her lips while she slipped his shirt off his shoulders as well. Allowing her a chance to trail her fingers through the thin, scattered chest hair on his torso. His lovely freckles covering his chest as much as his sweet face,  
"For not wearing underwear?" she asked cheekily, nipping playfully at his bottom lip while tracing her fingers over his shoulders and down his back instead.  
"For being here, you silly girl," he rolled his eyes before flopping back on the bed. Together they rolled around until they could crawl under the sheets and find one another again.  
"I love you too, silly boy," Tina whispered back, placing a kiss over his heart,  
"Now get me to think of something better than that horrifying Sphinx the other day," she winked and rolled ontop of him.


End file.
